How to break the ice
by Rarity Belle
Summary: When Rarity receives a letter from a mysterious pony, the doubts rise inside of her. But that one letter, can change her life if the right choice is being made.


"Well, that certainly is something of interest." Rarity spoke to herself as the hum of her magical could be heard. Her warm, sapphire blue eyes kept going over a letter that was suspended before them while they looked through the glasses to see if it was actually true. For the content on the note was something rather, unusual, in her eyes. It was a proper looking invitation to a dinner for two in one of Canterlot's most finest restaurants. Yet the strangest part was the fact that the sender was unknown.

Of course it caught her off guard when she opened it during her own dinner and read through it the first time. It made her actually skeptical about the whole things being some kind of joke. With her mind set in that state, Rarity laid the piece of paper on the table and she dropped her slender body down on the sofa in the living room. With a deep sigh did she snuggled up against the fabric and closed her eyes for the time being. Her horn lost it's magical cargo after the glasses themselves were placed right over the note.

The more the seconds turned into the minutes as her mind came up with the decision of not going in to the invitation as it probably was some sort of joke pulled of by students or things the like. Rarity happened to be the land famous designer for her daring and often unique dress designs. A little thing that also made her the near perfect target for well meant pranks which she couldn't laugh about in the slightest of bits.

"I'm not going. No matter what. Then I blow another chance of meeting with somepony in Canterlot that's of major importance. Then they should write the sender on it if they want to get in touch with me. At least enables me to see who wants something from, or with, me." Rarity softly mumbled to herself as her eyes opened up again.

With a couple slow motions being made allowed the mare to leave the sofa and make herself ready for the night. A night worth of sleep was what she desired to have and little to nothing would get in between her to get it.

The ivory coated, purple maned unicorn gently walked up the stairs of the building and over to her own bedroom where she closed the door behind her. "My realm," she spoke up with a smile and gave her eyes the time to look over the master bedroom. From the desk to the bed itself, everything was just as she had left and loved it. But she wouldn't go straight to bed really. For there was something she would love to witness while the time was still there. The sunset.

And Rarity had created almost the perfect spot for her to do so. Because of the fact that the windows of her bedroom happened to be so big that their sill was that as well. Round in shape and wide enough to let a pony take refuge on them. Which was exactly what she did.

The unicorn allowed the magic to flow once more through her horn and she opened one of the windows. It almost split in two as the top quarter piece tilted back inside the building and allowed a fresh current of air to flow into the room. Then the charge left the horn as Rarity walked up to the sill and laid her back against it.

She had literally transformed one of the most boring and possibly overlooked things in a house, into a multifunctional chair. With her back resting against the cushion and her head looking out of the window, the stream of air allowed her mane to wave ever so gently in it. It was something that she loved if the truth had to be told. Of course it looked a bit odd for any by-passers or pedestrians, but gave the unicorn a moment of serene calm and peace. The ravaging whirlwinds in her mind would become nothing more then the breeze that waved through her mane. It truly was something unique for her and, Sweetie often laid on Rarity's belly and the two would read out of a good book. Or the ultimate price of the filly, her elder sister would read aloud for her.

She looked to the horizon and her line of sight had a near perfect view on the matter that was playing itself out. The golden orb of light gently turned into a light reddish coloring as it made the descending more and more towards the land. The skies above the town all gained the coloring of the twilight and it was a wonderful sight to see. The patterns and brightness often gave inspiration for her mind.

But that wasn't on the matter right then for she just wanted to enjoy the wonderful setting with all of her body. Rarity allowed herself a gentle moan while she watched the orb becoming less and less. All the way up to the point to where it had completely disappeared behind the hills and the last shimmer of light had done it's turn.

The night had began and Rarity turned her attention away from the hills and up to the skies above. To watch the tearing in them to make room for the light of the marvelous starts. First the sunset which was followed by the stargazing, it truly was an evening of dreams for her.

Yet the more she looked lover to them, there was one constellation of them that took more of her attention then any of the others. And that one happened to be nothing else but the dragon. To make things even more curious, it stood almost directly on top of her house and it brought her back down the infamous memory lane. For there once was a certain dragon who had a crush upon her.

To the day of living had the two remained good friends but they had given up their relationship with one another because of various reasons. "Spikey Wikey..." Rarity softly spoke to herself under a deep exhale that left through her nose. Time had progressed far enough and the purple scaled, green spiked dragon was old enough to legitimate fall in love with Rarity and they even went on a couple dates. But the ice between the two never got broken no matter what happened.

It was a saddening time for the two really. As they did wanted to give it a chance between them. Most certainly would have been a first for at least Ponyville. A pony and a dragon as a couple. Yet against all the odds did the two of them manage to get over the matter better than anypony could have expected. All with the exception of the two being haunted by their own minds from time to time.

Rarity allowed her head to just rest against the window before her eyes closed themselves off from the world. She was ready to go to bed and quite possibly wouldn't make the bed in time. But she was also faced with the reality of the situation. For her dragon had entered a relationship with another dragon. One of the same species as he was and even the same age.

While she slowly left the realm of the wake behind her, there was a single tear that left her eye and traveled down to her nose, before it just dripped down on her coat. A tear of mixed emotions, but mostly sadness and happiness.

The following morning woke Rarity up in the same position. Meaning that she still laid in the window sill. It was one of the worst possible things for her to happen as it meant that her bones would be a lot stiffer than she had liked. Not to mention the rather cool night breezes that went over her.

With a grumble she stretched herself and the sounds came like never before. They went through her marrow and bone and were everything but for making a good morning to her. yet it had to be done if she wanted to move herself around. "Rary, when in the world will you ever learn that sleeping in there, only results in trouble for you?" she muttered to herself as she moved over to the bathroom.

In the room she made the decision to take her time with the refreshing of herself as most of it was still perfectly fine from the day before. Though a lovely mane comb session, she could never refuse for herself.

After a little bit of time she was all ready and set to go as she also remembered something. For the day happened to be the very day that the dinner would be. With her mind that entered another pounding session of just whether to go or not, she walked down the stairs again and went straight into the kitchen to eat something.

While the slice of bread was still being chewed upon before Rarity walked back into the living part of the boutique and allowed her eyes to look over the invitation one last time. In her mind she kept doubting on whether to go or not. Making the absolute final decision was something that she never could have and some of her designs showed that better then anything.

"I need some fresh air for this, truly fresh air," she mumbled to herself and without another word she walked up to the front door of the boutique. A door which she went through and allowed the rays of the sun to meet up with her coat and the wind through her mane. "Yes, this, this will probably do." A smile formed itself on her face as the door got locked behind her and the unicorn of grace just began to walk through the town.

Yet the more she walked through the town, the calmer her mind did became but there still wasn't any answer on the question that was actually troubling her. Yet her ears perked up from something that was unique to the town itself and only one pony was able to make such a sound.

Rarity turned herself around and then she saw it. The pink coated earth pony of parties. She was truly the polar opposite of Rarity yet the two could still go through one door together if they had too. It was just the hyperactive nature that truly was the factor which worked on the nerves of the ivory coated unicorn. It couldn't be helped of course, because that was the way she happened to be.

"Heya Rarity!" she spoke up with her happy toned voice. "Mind if I go with you for a while?"

"W-What...Pinkie..? I, I don't see the troubles in that really." Rarity replied towards the earth pony as she turned herself back around to continue on her stroll. But where the unicorn just walked over the roads, Pinkie continued to hop around. It truly was a remarkable feature of her, Mostly because of the fact that she was able to do keep doing it for truly a long time around.

But as the continued on their strolling, Rarity took notice of her friend being a little absent with her mind. Even further away than when she usually would be. It was a most curious thing without a doubt but not something the unicorn was willing to delve deeper into it. Mostly because it was an actual relief for her.

The two of them conversed about many daily things such as the weather and what they had planned for the wonderful day itself. Yet from time to time there was the latest gossip news they had managed to pick up throughout town or newspapers.

It was a rather shallow talk because of the fact that the both of them had their heads somewhere different. And the unicorn wanted to keep the received letter an utmost secret towards the pink mare. Mostly because she would be afraid that everypony knew about it by nightfall and if it was a prank, the entire town would know it. It wasn't something that she really liked or loved. As it dented her reputation and pride more than anything she could think off.

As the morning clock hit ten, it where Pinkie's ear that rose up and her eyes widened themselves. "Gotta go!" she almost yelled against Rarity and stopped her hopping. She simply stood there before making a repeating blinking motion.

Confused by what was spoken made the unicorn a small step aside for that what would come. Because when it came to Pinkie Pie, everything was possible and the unicorn knew that all too well. "Go to, where, actually?" she asked her fried with a genuine curious tone.

"No time to explain, I just need to to go!" And as expected, Rarity was more then right on the matter. For the hind legs of Pinkie went into overdrive and before the unicorn could make another sound, she was gone. Just gone and galloped halfway across the street already.

"I swear that she get's odder with each day that passes by." Rarity commented to herself while she watched the pink smoke traveling over the lands. But then she turned herself back around. For during the talking there was something that had fallen on it's place. She would go to Canterlot and meet the mysterious pony who had invited her. If it were to be a prank, she would wave it off like nothing happened.

Rarity then kicked herself into an higher gear as well and returned to the boutique almost in no time and found herself reading the letter one last time. with a nod of sheer power given by her, the mare made the ascending up to the second floor of the building and disappeared within her bedroom.

Once there, she opened her walk in closet and started to look through her own set of dresses to wear. Because no matter what, Rarity would always go in style. "No, no, eww do I still have that one?" With the passage of time, the right dress was pulled out and carefully placed on the bed itself.

Rarity had one glimpse over the pieces of fabric before she went over to the bathroom in order to powder her nose a little bit. Her mane and tail were done thoroughly after she had taken a considerable long shower for herself.

When she returned into the her bathroom being all freshened up and almost ready to go, the only part that was missing for her where the clothing. But the fashionista always had a small trick up her sleeve when it came to dressing. With a charge of her horn did both the dress and herself disappeared in a sphere of light. A sphere that would merge the mare inside of the cloth.

It was a wonderful spell as it was never sure just how she would turn out qua looks. And as the sphere erupted into millions of little sparks, she simply stood there in her pink dress. The gloves over her forelegs while the little shoes protected her hindhooves.

It had to be said that it wasn't the most latest of designs from her but it still did the job rather nicely in her eyes. "Oh the eyes of them when I showed it to them just before the Discord rehabilitation program," she chuckled to herself as the hat was left out. With her dreamy looking eyes she stared out of the window and heard the clock tower chiming. The time had come to make the journey to Canterlot and face the mysterious writer.

With the powerful steam locomotive that rolled into the station as it did every single time, the mighty train come to standstill with only a few passengers aboard and among them, was the fully dressed Rarity. While the steam was released in one last puff of the machine, Rarity walked through it and made her rather unique entrance in Canterlot. Mysterious would some call it before they returned to their daily activities.

Even though the station itself was a truly marvelous place to be standing and looking around, time wasn't on the unicorn her side sadly enough. She had to make a rather hasty retreat if she wanted to be on time for the dinner for two. Thus she did the only thing that was possible and that was to change her pacing into a small gallop.

Her legs carried her as fast as they could without letting her come out of breath. Time always had been of the greatest of essence for the unicorn and being late was one of the worst possible things that she could allow herself to happen. Timing, was crucial in a manner of speaking.

The unicorn of grace left the station in a true hurry by passing under the regal looking and even more wonderfully carved marble statues of the princesses of day and night. True masterpieces that showed just what the town, or better said: metropolis, was capable off in its doing. On any normal trip she would have taken the time to look at them in detail and discover new things with each look. But that time wouldn't be given to her by herself. Perhaps on the way back to the train she would.

Through streets she gently galloped as she looked on maps just where the restaurant was located. "Then it should be...here to my left, next right," she mumbled to herself while recalling the directions given on the maps around the more cultural district of the city.

Much to her own surprise, Rarity discovered at she was heading more and more towards the cliff the place was build against and on before she saw it. Just the enormous view that stretched itself for miles and miles even under the light of the shining moon. It was a breathtaking view for certain and even though she was in a hurry, the unicorn still slowed down to just watch.

Her warm sapphire blue eyes just went over the view to be seen and was mesmerized by it. The sheer beauty and elegance of the world as it laid before it, made her wipe a very gentle tear away. "Marvelous," she whispered to herself, "absolutely marvelous."

And for another minute did she just continue to look over the scenery before her head turned itself to the side. Within the corner of her eye she caught something that was rather, of interest to her. For she took notice of the very restaurant she was supposed to be meeting up with the pony. "...Well in all things," she mumbled to herself as her hooves came into motion once again.

It seemed to be rather impossible that it was actually true for her. The letter, the location, all added up to something that proved to be nothing. But of course there was that very, very small chance of it actually being something for her.

When Rarity walked through the doors of the place, she was greeted by a gray coated stallion who stood behind a desk. "Good evening madame." he spoke up to her in a polite manner. "May I ask if you happen to have a reservation of any kind?"

"Excuse me?" Rarity quickly replied as she was looking at the design of the hall, instead of paying attention to him. But she quickly recovered from her situation by replying before he could repeat. "Um, yes. A, a reservation made under the name of _Rarity_." _Which isn't odd at all to begin with_, she added in her mind.

The stallion looked down on a list as his hoof went passed all of the names of made reservations. The unicorn on the other end, simply awaits what is going to happen and what the words are going to be. If she actually has one there or not.

"Ah, here we go. Excuse me for the wait, but if you would please follow me," the suit wearing stallion spoke up against her after a mere minute of waiting.

"It is nothing dear." Rarity replied before she followed the waiter into the restaurant. The mood on the tables was friendly, relaxed and overall happy. It truly was a place where the unicorn would have felt herself home. Yet what struck her the most when she walked with the waiter, was the very fact that she actually had a table within the place.

_If this is a prank to be placed upon me, why would they go through the troubles of paying in advance for all of this? A bit too expensive if you ask me_, she thought to herself as she gently laid her eyes on what was actually served on the tables. _Without a doubt, not worth the bits. Unless...oh goodness me, don't let that be true_, she thought while her face dropped itself slightly. But in a matter of mere seconds was it raised again to be her regular self.

The waiter and the unicorn walked through nearly all of the place before they finally came to the table they needed to be. One that was set against the window the had a wonderful view over the world, but that had to wait. For Rarity took notice of somepony else sitting on the table. Somepony whose very face was hidden by the rather big menu cart.

"Here you go madame, your table. My colleague will soon come by for the drink requests you might have," he spoke while he helped Rarity to get behind the table as a true gentle colt.

"That would be much appreciated yes, and I thank you kindly my dear." Rarity replied to him with a warm smile. The stallion gave the two of them a bow and smile in return before he was gone again. back to his place in the foreground, welcoming the new guests.

When the two were being left alone again, Rarity placed both of her forelegs on the table while her hooves rested on the elbows. She wanted to speak some words, but all of the ones in her mind didn't appear to be the right ones in the situation. So instead she kept herself silent and turned her attention over to the window.

The view was still as wonderful as ever, albeit a bit obscured by the lights from the place. In her ears she caught the words spoken by the tables around her and in her nose where the many smells of the dishes. But two crucial pieces still were left unanswered. Who was the mysterious pony, and just why would all of the effort have been done.

In the silence from their table, Rarity grew a bit worried and she couldn't keep her mouth shut anymore. "Would you please be so kind to drop the charts and face me. So I can see with whom I am going to spend the evening here," she spoke up. But what was to be revealed, was everything she didn't expect.

For as the cart got closed, a pink colored foreleg was to be seen as well as some cotton candy looking mane. _What in the name of..?_ Rarity thought to herself as she had a slight feeling of just who the other pony would be. And it wasn't a feeling of the greatest satisfactions. But time was too young to truly determine whether her feelings were right about everything or not.

And then the cart itself was brought down. The mysterious writer was to be revealed as nopony else than a pony she had known for quite the time. A mare was revealed against her. One with a pink coat and indeed, the cotton candy mane. Yet they were done in a manner that was fit for the occasion and Rarity was even more baffled. But then the truth came. The head rose up ever so gently and the light cerulean rims of her eyes were being revealed.

"Impossible..." Rarity whispered just loud enough to have it be heard by the mare. "Pinkie Pie!? W-What in the, name of Celestia herself, is, is going on here?" The unicorn was almost in shock from what she saw sitting against her. Some would have believed that she completely froze on her seating. Yet there was still some motion, the repeating blinking motion with her eyes. She couldn't believe it no matter how she looked at it, but also couldn't erupt out in anger against a friend. A rough situation for certain.

"Hey, calm down Rares, there still is, hmhmhm, quite the lot more. But yes, it is me and what's going on here? Just a dinner between two, friends." Pinkie replied calmly. Something that she never did. One of her own forehooves moved itself over to the crossed forelegs of Rarity where it would gently stroke them.

"But...but..." the unicorn stumbled out as she continued to look within the eyes of Pinkie.

"Shh, everything comes clear in time," the pink earth pony replied with a faint but genuine smile. "Trust me." Then her hoof was retracted back to her side just before she noticed another waiter to come their way.

"Good evening ladies," he spoke up with a smile while he held a pencil and note block within his magic. "May I ask the two of you what you desire to drink before?"

Both Rarity and Pinkie had to think about it for a second before it was the ivory coated unicorn who spoke up first. "Some water please."

"Very well, and for you miss?" the waiter replied before he look towards Pinkie.

"Some water as well actually."

The waiter gave a nod to the both of them. "Then it shall be brought to you shortly." And he was off again as well. He disappeared into the masses and gave the mares the time to be with themselves.

Rarity had managed to become thawed again and leaned just a bit further against the table. She wanted answers just so badly and she wanted them right there. "Pinks...do tell me, why all of this mysterious actions while you just could have come to me one day and ask for a ladies night out? I mean, I would set my things aside for that."

That struck the earth pony on quite sensitive tone as she had a massive secret for the unicorn. Pinkie always had a little eye on her, and since the separation with Spike, it only became more and more apparent to her, that she was in love with her polar opposite.

"I...I thought...you wouldn't come if, if I wrote my own name beneath the letter," she brought out ever so quietly.

"Darling, I was considering of not going, because there was no name below it. I like to know who I am going to meet if the appointment hasn't been made before." Rarity replied with a small smile towards Pinkie. The two of them wanted to speak further but the waiter had made his return to them and the drinks were set on the table. But not only that, the menu cart was also given to Rarity to truly let the dinner to start for her as well. One thing she had to confess to both Pinkie and the restaurant, they had good taste for almost the finest of the finest.

And then the dinner started truly. The menu a la carte but could be done in any order the two of them wanted. But over the course of time there was something that Rarity took notice of Pinkie Pie actually behaved like a true lady instead of her usual loose cannon self. A thing which the unicorn saw as a golden moment and one that made the two of them giggle more than once.

Their meals were wonderful to say the least but as the evening progressed further and there was something that was considerable more eye candy then they could have thought. And that happened to be the other. Even though the feelings went in against the moral code of Rarity, she found herself attracted towards Pinkie.

Whereas Pinkie herself only wanted to have Rarity's heart to express the love against. As the evening went on, the fires of love burned in her heart, if not their hearts. The earth pony mare would do everything she had within her might to get a hold of Rarity and not to let that hold go as she felt that their relation could actually work out just as fine as others. Even if it was mare on mare. If two beings loved one another, truly loved, what place does the outside world have to comment on it?

During their time together, Rarity couldn't help it but to notice the fact that she caught Pinkie staring a little dreamy towards her while unknowingly returning them. All the while the cutest and most honest words left the mouth of the earth pony. Words which the unicorn would never ever have expected to hear, especially not from a mare like the one against her.

Surprised, baffled and overall enjoyed, did the two of them finish their desserts. Neither of them had expected the evening to walk the way it did, and Pinkie Pie had one last surprise for the mare in store. One surprise that would make or break everything between the two. A true high risk moment but it had to be done whether it was liked or not.

"Rares, there, there is something I want to show you. Are you coming with me?" Pinkie carefully asked with a slight tremble within her voice, fearing the answer to come.

But much to her relief, the unicorn gave a nod and was already standing up. "Of course I am coming Pinkie, after such a wonderful dinner and the words you spoke against me, it's the least I can do. For now."

With a light squee did the earth pony also rose up from the table and they thanked the waiters before leaving the place as a whole. Only to enter the coolness of night in the metropolis. Rarity allowed Pinkie to take the lead to the place she wanted to go and the talking's simply continued against one another.

That was until they reached the top of a hill. And on that very top it was Pinkie who first sat down on her behind before she patted a spot next to her. Rarity got the silent instructions all to clearly and did the same. And almost like magnets, went the two of them towards one another. "Look up," the earth pony softly whispered.

Rarity did what was asked of her and turned her eyes up. And what she caught was a clouded moon. Hidden behind the thick fabric of the skies but they were moving. Revealing bit by bit more from the marvelous heavenly body all the way up to the point when it shone directly over them. It truly was a marvelous sight for the mares to behold. "It, it is wonderful Pinkie." Rarity replied softly before she turned her head towards that of the earth pony, who surprisingly enough, did the same.

The hesitation in their bodies could be seen through the eyes but slowly but surely did their faces came closer and closer together. All the way to the point where their noses slightly touched one another and their lips twitched. Only before the very first true kiss between the two mares was given.

Yet as the kiss was kept between the two, both Rarity and Pinkie ever so gently rose up in a bipedal pose. The hooves of the both of them got wrapped around the neck and they held one another closely by them. But what would happen under the moonlight, would be something rather unusual and unique in both of their eyes. For as the two of them ever so gently broke the kiss with one another, the final surprise of the evening was pronounced.

One of Pinkie's forehooves was removed from the neck in a gentle manner before it would ask for a hoof of Rarity herself. The unicorn knew what was happening right there, Pinkie asked her for a dance in the silence of the moonlight. With a giggle that was barely audible did she took the hoof of her friend and the wonderful waltz between the two emerged.

With the blessing of the moon above them, the two didn't consider one another a friend anymore. Instead they had found where they were looking for for ever so long. While the two of them gazed upon one another with a set of dreamy eyes and they had the right to call themselves nothing else but lovers.

While the dance that kept going until the morning sun, was the ice between the two of them, broken.


End file.
